A live in one
by EarnestHeart
Summary: Just a Moriarty and Sebastian one shot based on the third episode of series one


Live-in one

The large study was empty when I pushed the door open, usually one James, or Jim as he preferred, Moriarty would be sat playing with some toy or contraption mumbling away about how one thing created another in motion. But the study was empty, with an irritated sigh I call out to the partially lit space.

"I'm here, I imagined it was important."

"Ah 'Bastian," he appeared as if from nowhere, all of a sudden just there beside me, grinning away, oddly dark skinned. "What are you doing here?" he cheerily asks in his Irish tone.

"I got your message, I assumed it was thoroughly important, 'come at once if convenient, if inconvenient come any way.'" I narrow my tired eyes at him, having not even gotten changed from the flight. "What did you want? I was on the other side of the world you know."

"I know you were, I sent you after all. But I also sent that message, to you over six hours ago!" He wavered back and forth elaborating with his hands and bounced behind his desk, hopping onto his chair and flicking a phone out of his pocket agitated.

I stood for a moment just watching him spend a good while going through the new contents he must have received, before I clicked my tongue impatiently and asked quietly what he actually wanted.

"Oh, I just need to borrow your clothes," he glanced up grinning again and then glanced back down at his watch, tilting his arm so the sleeve revealed the highly expensive Rolex.

"You called me, told me to come here just to borrow my clothes? Why didn't you ask via message or phone call?" I sigh and fidget my hand finding my head. "Why do you need my clothes, why not get your own?"

"Oh don't be so touchy, I need those clothes," he pointed without looking up towards me, I glance down at my grey v neck and beige pants, "Right now."

"Right now? You mean right this bloody very second don't you?"

"Yep!" He hopped up again, slipping his phone away, "I also need to borrow this," he had pilfered my smartphone from my pocket without me noticing. "'Molly, will see you soon! Jim kiss kiss kiss', haha it's silly even writing it, should I add more 'x's' …" a moment passed before he added, "oh I've got somewhere to be so hurry up." He glared at me and I glance away, adjusting my posture without thinking. I notice his smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Didn't even say please, I'm not supposed to be your handy man-" mumbling made him interrupt.

"But you are so very handy my dear!" He laughed undoing his tie, "take good care of my clothes, won't you? I'll be most upset if my suit gets creased, it is my favourite."

"You look tired, not sleeping?" I slip my t-shirt off, not even hesitating by the fact he was still standing in front of me. My chain chinking as the two dog tags hit one another, his eyes snapped to my army necklace and then to the empty holster on my belt. A man who notices everything and always has to rub your nose in it, that's my boss.

"All part of my disguise," he gestured to his face, evidently wearing fake tan and make up. I sigh and roll my eyes, "what don't you think I look convincing?"

"I would say, not recognizable isn't how I'd put it but you do look different so, um, and besides what do you want my clothes for exactly?"

"I need a _modern_ man's clothes, you see I've found someone to play with, he's almost as smart as me and he's sooo much fun. I intend to play a few more games with him, this is the next. See if Sherlock Holmes can see through my façade."

"Did you just call me," I shook my head at his smirk, "Here," I hand him my trousers and top, slightly flushed as he just looks at me in that intruding way. "What?"

"I need your necklace too," he slips his hand under the chain, wrapping his fingers around it, eyes glancing back and forth as they always did. "And…" his eyes drift down to my bare waist down to my boxers, he senses my uneasiness, toying with me he laughs. "Don't worry, it's all I need."

I slip it off and hand it over, "don't damage it."

"Why would I?" without even explaining himself he disappeared through a door, no doubt changing into my clothes.

"Do you have anything I can wear?" I call, folding my arms annoyed by my sudden lack of clothing, not that I was a prude, far from it. Years of army training had given me a rather sculpted form.

"Mm, there are some jeans in the bottom drawer on my desk," his voice flows through the door.

"Why do you keep jeans in your drawer?" I mumble going around to the desk and opening the drawer. A plain pare of work trousers sat there, a black shirt with them. "Couldn't you have just worn the-?"

I stare at him, eyebrows creased up as he stands beaming at me, evidently pleased at himself.

"What do you think?" I feel my face redden and cough to clear my throat.

"Um, that's different, even a different voice? Is that really necessary?" My boss nods, spinning on the spot happily. "You must really like this guy to go to such lengths."

He stops spinning suddenly very close to me, dangerously close smiling slyly like a little fox up at me, except I can kill foxes, so perhaps not the best thing to associate him with. I swallow hard eyebrows still creased upwards. All he whispers to me makes me turn away and refuse to answer.

"Are you jealous, Sebastian?" he slips his arms around my shoulders, having to tip toe slightly because of the height difference, "I'm only flirting, there's nothing wrong with that. Stay here, make sure your rifles are still working there's a good boy."

"…" I nod, not looking at him directly, the scent of whatever he was wearing filling my senses, wearing nothing but shorts was making my skin react to being touched by him. I could hardly yell at him to get off of me, this was an awkward situation only for me and he evidently loved it.

"You're so easy to work up, your poker face hasn't improved, you know. Oh I'll be back tonight, we can celebrate then." He deliberately brushed his hands against my thighs as he lowered them.

"Celebrate what?"

"The great game of course," his eyes flash excitedly and he lets me go completely, going to the laptop on the desk scooping it up and inputting some codes he locked it completely. "Bye bye~"

000221B

His idea of celebrating was to stumble in to my apartment at gone two in the morning, stripping off his clothes and falling on top of me drunk beyond all reason and mumbling that Sherlock was so blind, even though he went on about being able to see everything. Unsure of what to do I wonder if he is just pretending, but I can never tell with him, he is partial to the party drinks. So I lay there, rigid on the sofa unsure of where to put my hands.

"Sebastian," he lifts his own hand, lying sprawled over me on the sofa, and runs it through my sandy short hair.

"What?"

"You'd do anything for me wouldn't you?" Heavy orbs gazed up at me.

"I- I suppose." I cough to clear my throat as my hands twitch.

"Like a pet?"

"What?"

"Just, you're like a pet, well my pet, you're so loyal. It's wrong to shag your pets, isn't it? I sure Sherlock has shagged his," he yawned and rolled over, still on top of me wearing nothing but my dog tags and fell asleep, staining me in orange fake tan.

I scowl up at the ceiling, wanting to shove him off and yell at him to go home to his own apartment, but I don't. Instead I eventually rest my arms around him, letting my breath return to normal as the desire burns off from will power and allow my tired eyes to drift shut.

"Loyalty huh …don't forget the money, that is nice too."

000221B

-end-


End file.
